


Forgotten Memories

by ClassicWindowBreaker



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Evo AU, Fluff, Gen, Memory Alteration, Watcher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicWindowBreaker/pseuds/ClassicWindowBreaker
Summary: Running away from you problems is a race a person can never win, but what happens when you don't even remember the problems you were running from..?Grian finds out that it's much harder to run and hide secrets when he can't even remember them himself. How much long can he hide until the consequences catch up to the hermit?
Comments: 22
Kudos: 129





	1. Horrid Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaa Okay first story I'm ever writing for the Hermitcraft Fandom! Very exciting!  
> Anyways I hope you enjoy the story! It should be updated every once or twice a week (If not sooner!)  
> This story also does reference Grian's Evolution series and Hermitcraft season 6/7 (after all it's an au involving both of them)  
> (also hahaaaaa Xisuma admin Watcher go brrrr)
> 
> You can also find me on my insta @classicwindowbreaker_art (Come and say Hi!)

**_Running from your own problems…_ **

His blue gaze searched the everlasting darkness around him, _'Where am I..?'_ The darkness prevented the man from being able to see anything, but he still blinked a couple of times hoping to adjust to the darkness.

**_… only leads you deeper into the darkness._ **

Feeling water gently lapping at his feet from the bottom of the void, he thought to himself, _'What is this..? Obviously something very wet.. feels like some type of liquid..'_

**_How much longer…_ **

A sudden weight on his chest appeared, making it difficult for the young man to breathe. His eyes widen, _'I can't breathe..'_

The water started to rise, _'H-help…'_

**_… can you run…_ **

He lifted his angelic, lavender wings and attempted to fly, only managing to thrash them around in the water. He felt his heartbeat quicken, _'I-I can't fly! I need air! Please!'_

A light appeared before him, greeting him while the water forced him under. He reached out his hand, _'P-please…'_

**_… until the past catches up?_ **

Continuing to struggle for survival, he heard a voice echo and roar around him in the black waters,

**"||𝙹⚍ ᓵ⍑𝙹ᓭᒷ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ⎓𝙹∷⊣ᒷℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷᒲ… ⍑╎ᒲ…"**

_'I don't understand! Please!'_

**"ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ !¡ᔑᓭℸ ̣ ∴╎ꖎꖎ ᓵᔑℸ ̣ ᓵ⍑ ⚍!¡ …"**

_'H-help… plea-'_

**"⊣𝙹𝙹↸ꖎ⚍ᓵꖌ ⊣∷╎ᔑリ"**

Running out of his last bit of air, the waves of the dark waters swallowed the strawberry blonde up. He had given up… he had no more strength left…

Closing his eyes, he allowed the darkness to take over. He could no longer breath, just water filling up his lungs.

* * *

Grian woke up in a cold sweat, his wings puffed out and his heart beating out of his chest. He looked over at the clock on his nightstand. It was 12 am and the night was still as dark as ever, haunting and teasing him from the window. He had been having weird dreams lately. However this one was different: it felt like someone was trying to warn him… 

“Stupid dream! Waking me up in the middle of the night! Now I won’t be able to go back to sleep.. So bothersome... “

Turning to the frame next to the clock he smiled and softly joked to himself, “Right Mumb- What..?”

His light smile was quickly replaced with a confused glaze. He then took another glance and realized the frame had a photo of him and ̶T̶a̶u̶r̶i̶s̶ … wait it had been a photo of him and Mumbo from the first time they did Hermit Challenges together. He felt his mind spin slightly and his stomach turn.

_‘Why is it...? Who did I just say? Who is ̶T̶a̶u̶r̶i̶s̶?’_

Sighing in frustration from his own weird mind, he grabbed the frame with the mysterious photo and walked over to his closet. His original picture was probably somewhere in here and just misplaced.

_‘Better just put it away and look for my actual photo of Mumbo and I later tomorr- today. Unfortunately it’s 12 am.. And after that dream it doesn’t seem like I’m sleeping anytime soon’_

Carelessly, he threw the photo into the closet without much more thought and closed the door. It was just best if he forgot about it and just got ready for the day. It would give him more time to work with his build or restock his shop. He honestly just didn’t want to deal or think about the photo and his horrid dream. Just the thought of the dream sent chills down his spine and ruffled his feathers… Ugh… 

_‘I’ll worry about silly stuff like a misplaced photo later. It’s not a big deal.’_

**_⊣∷╎ᔑリ ℸ ̣ ╎ᒲᒷ ╎ᓭ ᓵᔑℸ ̣ ᓵ⍑╎リ⊣ ⚍!¡_ **

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short! It's supposed to be more of a prologue feeling than an actual chapter!  
> "Chapter 1" should be very soon!


	2. Rice Krispie Treats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the positive support! I know I was a bit slow on the first chapter! My Bad! ;-;  
> Well I hope you enjoy!  
> (Also guys your comments almost made me cry. You guys are so sweet <3)

Wiping away his sweat on his sleeve, Grian flapped up into the skies. He then peered down at his beautiful mansion. It was coming together so nicely, and he hadn’t felt this proud of a build in awhile, which made the sweat and bruises worth it. He remembered spending nights in his hobbit hole, continuously writing and doodling for his mega build whenever he couldn’t sleep. It had been designed specifically for the new nether update..

_‘I wonder if that will be soon..? Xisuma had sent us all sneak peeks for the big change.’_

Personally, Grian felt as if Xisuma was lucky for being the admin of such a lovely place. He remembered when he first showed up and Xisuma showed him around. 

_‘Those had been the days.. Discovering a new world and meeting brand new people- It was perfect-’_

**_“Grian! Why are there flowers?? I wasn’t dead!”_ **

_‘Wha..?’_

Confusion gripped his little heart while his head began to slightly spin. He had been getting small bursts of pain ever since his nightmare, and it wasn’t pleasant. He also wasn’t sure who’s voice he had just heard, but he recognized the second one _too well_.

“Where have you been, ̶T̶a̶u̶r̶i̶s̶ ? It’s been six months!”

His vision began to blur. It was his voice, but he never remembered saying that. Who was he even saying it to? Was his mind toying with him for the lack of sleep? No, that couldn’t be it. It didn’t make sense. Why couldn’t he remember-

“Grian!”

* * *

Mumbo stood tall on the top of the jungle tree where Grian’s nether portal rested. He had been eager all morning to share rice krispies he had made for his old Architect buddies. Looking up, he saw his favorite pair of beautiful, lavender wings.

_‘There he is!’_

With a sweet smile, Mumbo waved and shouted, “Grian!”

He saw the tiny, strawberry blonde rather quickly snap his attention towards him. Which, to be frank, had been a little startling to the mustached man. Grian had looked as if he hadn’t slept in days. He was covered in sweat and bruises... Bags under his eyes... Honestly, the sight had Mumbo worried, but he decided it's best to bring it up after rice krispies.

“Grian! I brought rice krispies treats for you! Chocolate on top, just the way like you like it!”

The short Architect fluttered his way down like a little bird, which slightly amused Mumbo. 

_‘I wonder if he would be offended by that? If I called him similar to a bird.’_

A grin tugged at his lips at the thought. Oh Grian probably would’ve pranked him later if he so dared to tell him he was anywhere similar to a pesky bird himself.

Grian let out a nervous chuckle, “Hey Mumbo!” 

Mumbo shrugged off his tone. He personally didn’t like the nervous chuckle. It wasn’t like Grian, but perhaps he had something on his mind. Although he couldn't shake the feeling something was very wrong.

“I baked some cookies for you and Iskall, but I came to drop off yours first since I could always drop Iskall’s off on the way home. He lives closer after all.”

Grian smiled mischievously, which already told the mustached man he was clearly up to no good. “Oh Mumbo~ Are you choosing favorites? Am I your favorite hermit?~”

Leaning against Mumbo, Grian continued to tease.

_‘Of course you are, Grian.’_

Mumbo pushed Grian and laughed, “Oh my word! Don’t be so ridiculous, Grian. Just eat the rice krispies treats and tell me what you think!” He lifted up a goodie bag of rice krispies treats and handed it over to Grian, to which he personally believed he didn’t deserve it after all the teasing.

_‘I can’t believe him sometimes.’_

Grian examined the bag given by Mumbo with pure excitement. He usually enjoyed a desert here and there from Stress, but Mumbo baking? The mustached man barely baked, but when he did it was usually amazing. He smiled back up at Mumbo. “Thank you!”

Taking a bite, he was pleasantly surprised at the taste. It was so good compared to the last batch Mumbo made. With his mouth still slightly full, he spoke, “Mumbo! These are so good! Better than last batch’s desserts.”

Mumbo felt the blush crawl up onto his face and butterflies in his stomach from the simple compliment. He hated that he blushed everytime someone complimented him.

“It wasn’t hard, Grian. You can come over sometime and we can bake together if you’d like?”

Grian smiled and dramatically posed, “Are you..a _ sking me  _ out, Mr. Mumbo Jumbo?”

Mumble shot him a teasing warning look, but the amusement his eyes shifted into more of a serious stare. He spoke, his voice gentle, “Grian? You’re doing okay, right? If there is ever anything wrong we can talk it out and you know you can tell me anything, right?”

The small Architech fluffed out his feathers slightly in panic, “M- Mumbo what gave you that idea? I’m alright, silly. Just doing a lot of work on my build is all.” 

He felt bad for lying, but he had to. He wasn’t sure what was happening and if he told Mumbo about his weird episodes and headaches.. Then the nightmare- 

The mustached man sighed, he still felt there was clearly something wrong with the hermit but couldn’t push further. He smiled and patted Grian’s head, “Okay. But please just remember that and go relax. You definitely earned it.”

Grian gave a light smile, “Thanks Mumby.”

He leaned over and hugged Mumbo. He missed their silly old talks, but the two of them lately had just been really busy. But it never bothered either of them because at the end of the day they’ll be able to visit and have fun after the hard stuff is over.

Smiling warmly at the thought, the two stopped their hug before sitting down together to eat the rest of the rice krispies. It started horrible, but perhaps it wasn’t going to be a bad day after all.

_ ‘The photo meant nothing. I don’t wanna worry about it anyways.’ _

**_⍑ᒷ ⎓𝙹∷⊣𝙹ℸ ̣ ᔑʖ𝙹⚍ℸ ̣ ᒲᒷ_ **

* * *

With a sigh, Grian stumbled into his hobbit hole, he was deep into his own thoughts. It had been a really nice day overall.. just a silly, bad start. Luckily, Mumbo had appeared with his little gifts. Which in all honesty really meant a lot to Grian, more than the spoon of a man knew.

**_↸𝙹リℸ ̣ ||𝙹⚍ ᒲ╎ᓭᓭ ᒲᒷ ⊣∷╎ᔑリ_ **

A sudden rush of guilt stabbed at Grian, but he wasn’t quite sure why. There wasn’t anything to be guilty of at the moment, he shared a lovely moment with his best friend! Shaking his head, he continued down the hall. He didn’t understand the emotion he felt, but it wasn’t important. He had nothing to feel guilty about. That was final. But why did his heart tell him otherwise… 

Shrugging the thoughts away, he walked over to his kitchen and put the rest of the goodies he had into the fridge. He’d be sure to snack on more of those tasty treats later. Afterall it wasn’t good to have so much sugar in one day. He turned to look at the rest of the kitchen. A bit of a mess if he’d ask himself. Mugs and bowls everywhere.

_ ‘Yikes. It’s a good thing Mumbo hadn’t come to my hobbit hole.’ _

Finishing up the simple task of cleaning up a bit, he headed towards his bedroom.Once he turned and made it to his room, Grian stretched out his wings. It felt good, but he felt a light throb in his head. 

**_“Grian! It’s a puppy! Look, he likes me! What should I name him?”_ **

_ ‘Knowing you.. You’d name him Mr. Wolfie-face.’ _

After making the quick thought, Grian flinched. Why would he remember that? It’s not like he even remembers who this person he keeps remembering even is. Why is this even happening?

He wished whatever it was would just leave him alone _. _

**_ᔑᒲ ╎ リ𝙹ℸ ̣ ||𝙹⚍∷ᒷ ʖᒷᓭℸ ̣ ⎓∷╎ᒷリ↸ ᔑリ||ᒲ𝙹∷ᒷ_ **

Grian felt another sharp pain.. Although it wasn’t in his heart… It was a sudden soreness in his arm, which confused the small hermit. 

_ ‘Had I gotten hurt while building?’ _

**_⊣∷╎ᔑリ ╎ ᒲ╎ᓭᓭ ||𝙹⚍_ **

Lifting up his right sleeve, he felt pure panic scream inside him at the sight while his face paled. A sweet little gentle flower had grown on his arm. He felt sick. The colors of the flower were reminiscent of the Enderman’s intriguing, purple gaze. It was beautiful and was resting peacefully. 

However, he felt disgusted and scared.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my Insta if you haven't!  
> @Classicwindowbreaker_art
> 
> I also hope I didn't pace this too fast ;-;


	3. Intruding Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MINOR BLOOD AND ANXIETY ATTACKS
> 
> I didn't mean to take this long ;-;  
> I didn't realize how many of my classes would take up my time now that I've recently just started school recently.  
> I will continue to work on this more now, but please understand I have school now too!  
> Love you guys and enjoy!

**_Just because you force yourself to forget…_ **

Grian’s soft, gentle gaze glanced around in the darkness, blinking a couple of times to adjust to the dark. Once more he stood, staring into the familiar sight, face to face with the endless and pitiless void… He found the place rather haunting… Only bad things happened when he was in this place. Trapped helplessly in his own mind, unable to escape. 

**_doesn’t mean your past will go away…_ **

His eyes began to blur. It felt like he was looking through a pair of glasses that weren’t his. The blood roared in his ears. He hated this. He hated this feeling so much. Shaking his head, he looked around, but continued to only stare into the black void around him. No start… No known end… 

**_Hidden truths…_ **

The small hermit could feel his hands tremble and the beat of his heart aggressively banging against his ribcage. Grian couldn’t handle this. He wanted to be out of this void, away from his fears. The bile in his throat slowly crawled upwards. The feeling of being choked struck him suddenly.

**_are just unspoken lies…_ **

He bent over and felt himself coughing, as if forcing the feeling to come out of his throat. He continued to cough, his whole body shaking violently as he did so. 

A petal escaped out of his mouth.

Then… a flower. A very familiar purple flower.

**_⊣∷╎ᔑリ ∷ᒷᒲᒷᒲʖᒷ∷ ||𝙹⚍∷ !¡ᔑᓭℸ ̣_ **

Blood and flowers started to leave his mouth after every cough. He attempted to gasp for air multiple times, but it was no use. With every attempt he could feel more flowers and blood rising in his throat. So much blood… So many of those  _ disgusting _ , yet beautiful flowers. 

**_||𝙹⚍ ᓵᔑリリ𝙹ℸ ̣ ⍑╎↸ᒷ ⎓∷𝙹ᒲ ||𝙹⚍∷ᓭᒷꖎ⎓ ᒲ⚍ᓵ⍑ ꖎ𝙹リ⊣ᒷ∷_ **

* * *

Grian shot up quickly from his bed in a cold sweat, taking a rather big gasp for air. He could still feel the adrenaline to survive still fresh in his blood. The small hermit glanced around quickly, attempting to readjust to the sight of his room once more. He could feel the relief wash over him. He was safe.

He was home.

He was going to be okay.

Getting up slowly, he could feel the soreness ache throughout his body. He felt so tired, but he knew he had so much to do today. 

_ ‘Pretty sure I have to meet up with Iskall and Mumbo today, but I’m also pretty sure I was supposed to see Bdubs too at some point…’  _

In all honesty, he didn’t really want to do anything. He just wanted to curl back in bed and just forget about stupid dreams and flowers for just 5 mintues! 

_ ‘Plus I’m sure the flower isn’t even there anymore.’ _

Grian stepped towards his closet and picked out a nice red sweater. I mean when doesn’t he? Then, taking off his pjs, he slipped on some simple jeans and carried his shirt to the bathroom. Lately, his days had been far from good, or normal, but the simple times he was able to forget about his nightmares during the day, he felt like things  _ were _ normal. He could be careless and free again.

Stepping into the bathroom, Grian stretched his elegant wings freely while quickly checking himself out in the mirror. He noticed his freckles had been more noticeable after yesterday.

_ ‘My freckles must’ve gotten a lot of sun yesterday from working on the mansion during the middle of the day… I honestly don’t mind it. I think I like it.’ _

However, the freckles weren’t the only thing he noticed. He could feel his feathers fluffed up from the sight. He felt his stomach churning and the feeling of dread rise within him. 

More… Purple flowers… 

To anyone they would be beautiful, but to him he hated the sight. He hated it so much. Quickly, in a rush of panic, he slipped on his sweater and tugged the sleeves down. Normally, he would wear his sweater with his sleeves rolled up, but he wouldn’t this time. He wanted to hide those cursed flowers. The small hermit could feel the overwhelming sense of dread continue to build up inside him. He could actually feel these horrid things attached to his body, full of life. It was horrible.

* * *

After a second thought while flying in the nether, Grian realized he needed to stop by the shopping district. He could feel his mind being rather scrambled lately. 

Stepping through the portal, the small hermit appeared on the Mushroom Island with a gentle smile. He honestly loved showing up in the shopping district. There was always something new and crazy popping up.

_ ‘A good distraction.. When you need one of course... ‘ _

At the thought, he could feel the flowers brush up against the fabric of his sweater, sending a chill down his spine. They were so annoying. Grian made his way over to his shop. It was going so well and was making so many diamonds. He could practically feel his pride in the shop rise inside him. 

Walking inside, he checked around, managing the funds in each barrel. Busying himself was a much needed distraction. It kept him from thinking about the flowers that grew, attached to his skin like a  _ nasty  _ parasite.

_ ‘Silly thing won’t get me down!’ _

He could tell he was clearly lying to himself, but he didn’t care. It’s what he needed to believe. He wanted to believe it was nothing. Continuing with his business, he walked over to deposit the earnings for the week inside his profit barrel, but something stopped in his tracks. 

There was a beautiful purple flower growing around the barrel, sitting there peacefully.

**_“Grian! It’s my first Temple! Remember? I missed the last one!”_ **

Grian felt his stomach heavily drop, his mouth running dry along with his throat. Not again. The last thing he wanted was to have these weird visions of some person. Some stupid memories- Wait.. were they even memories?

“Ohhhh! How exciting! ̶T̶a̶u̶r̶i̶s̶ ! This is your first adventure!”

He felt the words take his breath away. He couldn’t breathe. He could practically feel the breath escape with his chest and windpipe closing up. He was feeling horrible and sick. Grian couldn’t handle this. It felt like he was viewing the world through a fish-eyed lens. The world was spinning around him and he didn’t know why.

“T̶a̶u̶r̶i̶s̶ . Give me a second!”

**_“Grian, what are you doing? Wait. Why are you going up there??”_ **

“There’s clay…”

**_“Grian, stop taking all the clay!!”_ **

The small hermit felt himself start to tremble while listening to the faint laughing of him and this T̶a̶u̶r̶i̶s person. He felt so sick to his stomach, but he felt a weird sense of calm strike him. However, the feeling didn’t do much against the heavy nausea and was quickly gone.

“T̶a̶u̶r̶i̶s? Do you think the Watchers will be upset for me taking the clay off their temple?”

**_“Hehe Grian! I’m so gonna tell the Watchers what you did! I’m gonna be like ‘Ooohhh Look what Griannnn did!’ Then you’re gonna be in so much trouble!”_ **

“No no! Last time they put obsidian all over my chest! It was such a pain!”

Grian could feel himself growing weaker. He didn’t understand at all what was happening, or why it was happening to him, but he wished it would all go away. His vision went from blurry to dark. The light of the world slipping from his grasp with each second. 

Then, without much warning he felt the world go black as he felt his body slam against the ground of the Barge.

* * *

After needing a couple of things for the day, Scar walked down the messy path towards the Barge. It was such a great place to quickly buy things from, which was rather nice instead of having to go to multiple stores. Unfortunately, he wasn’t prepared for the sight before him.

“GRIAN!”

Scar’s eyes widen at the sight of a helpless Grian laying limp on the floor of the Barge. Letting out a panicked gasp, the wizard ran over quickly towards his friend.

_ ‘What in the world? Grian! What happened?!’ _

**_ᒷ||ᒷᓭ 𝙹リ ||𝙹⚍ ⊣∷╎ᔑリ_ **

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 should come out soon after this chapter. It's just gonna be a little slow for a bit now that school has started for me. Also if you haven't already, come check out my insta if you'd like @Classicwindowbreaker_art


	4. Echoing Whispers

**_Echoing whispers…_ **

Grian’s eyes fluttered open. His body ached and felt sore, the feeling harshly gripping his whole body. The last thing the small hermit remembered was knocking out in the Barge after running around to manage his stock. He felt so tired and his mind throbbing with pain..

_‘What in the world happened..?’_

**╎ ↸╎↸リℸ ̣ ᒲᒷᔑリ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ⍑⚍∷ℸ ̣ ||𝙹⚍ ꖎ╎ꖌᒷ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᔑℸ ̣**

Glancing around, Grian let his eyes wander around the room. He hadn’t realized until then that he wasn’t in the store anymore.

_‘Where am I then? Looks pretty familiar.’_

Sitting up a bit, the hermit looked around and noticed a couple of things. But it was quickly recognizable, the potions and crystals being a dead giveaway for the most part.

He was in Scar’s giant snail… base… thing? With a gentle giggle, Grian remembered when Scar had first started to work on the starter base and that other time he put a Mumbo Mustache onto it. 

_‘The face Scar had! It was almost priceless!’_

Unfortunately, the sharp pains from his body reminded him of the reality he was facing and brought him back from those happy thoughts. Extremely frustrating to the hermit. Although, before he was able to address his feelings on the matter or put his thoughts together. A familiar face opened the door.

“Grian! You’re finally awake! I’ve been waiting for you to wake up! You had me seriously worried dude.”

Scar had walked in, wearing his usual wizard outfit and holding a bag filled with what seemed like potion resources. His face held a strong tension.. He was just clearly worried for the small hermit which honestly made Grian feel awful. He hadn’t meant to worry Scar at all and be a bother, but he was thankful for the help. Clearing his throat and tugging on his sleeves that laid gently on his wrists, he quickly reassured the wizard.

“No no! I’m perfectly alright, Scar! I must’ve been working too hard on my mansion and just might have pushed myself too hard is all. But.. Thank you for taking care of me. I really appreciate it.”

The excuse wasn’t one of Grian’s best ones, but it was all he could think of for now right off the top of his head. He couldn’t let anyone know about what was happening...Walking over, Scar carried a glass of water. His face relaxing only a slight bit after hearing Grian’s words. Clearly he was still rather worried about the small blonde.

“Here. You need water then. Also Grian, I don’t like you working that hard then. It’s extremely important you take breaks. What would have happened to you if I didn’t show up? Or if any of the hermits didn’t find you anytime soon?-”

While Scar spoke, the small hermit felt a pain wrack his whole body, the source sprouting from his back. He must've grown another flower, and knowing this fact terrified him. Just how much longer was this going to happen? Why was it even happening to him in the first place? 

Not even sure what Scar had said in the meantime, Grian cut him off and spoke up.

“Scar. I’m fine! Look! I promise-”

“Grian, I’m serious. I don’t know why you didn’t take a break, but next time you need to.. okay? It’s just extremely unhealthy.”

“I’m sorry. I promise I’ll take more breaks. Thank you, Scar.”

With a heavy sigh, Scar started cleaning around and picked up a stack of messy documents. Grian was personally just hoping the other hermit would leave soon. The pain continued to jab at his back, feeling now like a parasite biting him. To concentrate off the feeling, his blue eyes watched while Scar walked around and gathered a couple of other resources in a shulker box. Then, he turned and faced Grian before heading out through the door.

“Grian. I’m going to head out for a small bit and deliver some stuff to Bdubs. But please get some rest while I’m gone, alright? I’ll be back soon. I want to make sure you’re alright before I send you back home. Well- I’ll be back.”

Without another word, Scar left through the door and took off, leaving Grian by himself. 

_‘Thank God! He didn’t notice a thing.’_

* * *

Grian hadn’t moved much from the spot Scar had left him. In fact, every move he made sent a shock of pain throughout his body. He clearly had grown another couple of flowers, which thankfully, the other hermit hadn’t noticed the giant one sprouting from his back.

_‘Perhaps I should’ve asked Scar for help… He is a Wizard afterall..._ **_No_ ** _. Not a single soul must find out. I don’t even know what they are or what they are-’_

His thoughts, however, were cut short. His gentle blue eyes widened at the sound of a voice stronger and louder than his own personal thoughts filled his mind. Unfortunately, a very recognizable voice. One that sent a wave of fear crawling up his back.

**⊣∷╎ᔑリ ╎ ⍑ᔑ↸リℸ ̣ ᒲᒷᔑリℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ⍑⚍∷ℸ ̣ ||𝙹⚍ ∴╎ℸ ̣ ⍑ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷᓭᒷ ⎓ꖎ𝙹∴ᒷ∷ᓭ**

**ʖ⚍ℸ ̣ ╎ ᓵᔑリℸ ̣ ᓭℸ ̣ 𝙹!¡ ∴⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ╎ ⍑ᔑ⍊ᒷ ↸𝙹リᒷ**

The small hermit flinched at the weird language that spoke in the back of his head. What in the world- He had only heard that voice very faintly here and there in his nightmares.. Well at least the language. The voice, on the other hand, was extremely familiar.

**_“Grian! Cactus Attack! Ha ha ha! Before this is where it was powerful!”_ **

He remembered erupting into laughter, watching this silly stranger place cactus around him while he was trying to farm clay. Wait- Dread filled his core at the realization. The voice and this stranger from his forgotten memories were one in the same. 

**_“Right into my trap! What will you do now, Grian?~”_ **

_‘̶T̶a̶u̶r̶i̶s..’_

The word wrenched his heart… 

Disobeying Scar’s orders to rest, Grian quickly stood up and frantically walked over to the mirror despite the headache that raged in his head over the memory that had resurfaced. He needed to look at the flowers. He needed answers. 

Lifting his shirt and taking it off, the hermit gazed at the many beautiful flowers that littered his body. But the one that stood out the most was the giant one in between his lilac wings. The flower was laced with beautiful shades of purple, mesmerizing and pleasing to the eyes.

Instinct told Grian to touch the flower, but ever since those cursed plants grew on his body- He never touched a single one, afraid of what they might do… 

_‘Should I?’_

Shakily, Grian lifted his hand from the side towards the flower on his back. He was scared, but he wanted to touch it… To feel it’s petals between his fingers… His mind silently screamed at him to not touch them. That it was a bad idea. That it would hurt somehow. But… as if he had no control over his own actions, he continued… 

Bracing himself, his fingers met with the flower. It was surprisingly silky-

However, before he could think more on the subject, pain exploded throughout his body- worse than ever before. The feeling was vicious and cruel, more torturing than his dreams had ever felt like. The small hermit fell onto his knees, his mind pounding to a beat all too familiar.

_‘I should’ve just listened to Scar-’_

Shutting his eyes in pain, Grian couldn’t handle the sharp pains that rippled throughout his body. It was extremely awful and slowly, a creeping thought pulled him deeper into a daze. A creature with giant, lavender wings, stood tall in his mind. It wore a mask with a symbol placed in the center, and voidless eyes covered its body. He had never seen this horrid creature before,yet it felt strangely familiar. Like he had seen this creature before, and the thought terrified him. It felt like a memory buried deep within his mind. The feeling of fear and familiarity swirled into a wave that swallowed him whole.

_‘Wha-?’_

If the first vision didn’t shock him, the second one definitely did. There in his mind stood a familiar sight, the same mask as the creatures covering his friend’s eyes. The same intimidating aura… Grian widened his eyes and snapped back into reality. He knew where to find the answers he needed. He breathed the name out loud-

“▅▅▅”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the massive wait again! I'm trying to get better, but school work T^T  
> I was personally really excited to write this chapter and I hope you end up liking it! I also want to thank you guys for all the support I receive. It really makes my day!
> 
> Also fun challenge for you guys- Try and figure out who the person at the end is hehe  
> (You don't have to at all! I'm just curious lmao)
> 
> Love you guys and check out @classicwindowbreaker_art on instagram!


End file.
